


Downward-facing doggy Styles

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Gagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reality, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Subspace, face fucking, i guess, more like, so not really an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply 13K of Harry and Louis smut and fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward-facing doggy Styles

Louis tapped his leg anxiously as he scrolled through the channels but fuck it, he couldn't find anything to watch remotely interesting.  What did interest him, however, was his fiancé throwing all kinds of crazy yoga shapes in the next room; he was a flexible lad for sure and Louis wanted a piece of that action. _NOW_. Harry’d been gone for three weeks and they’d had plenty of “make up sex” since he’d returned last week but Louis wanted more. Always more of Harry because he never got enough of him. Now he was in the next room, sweaty, without a shirt on and only tiny stupid shorts to cover himself. The image was almost more than Louis could bear. He could go have a vigorous wank in the shower but his sexy as fuck fiancé was 20 meters away so why not have _him_?  

He heard the tinkling hippy granola music slow so he knew Harry was almost finished so he crept into the room to find him lying on his back, arms outstretched, doing deep breathing exercises.  Louis snuck in between Harry’s arms and said “HI!”; Harry’s eyes popped open and then his face softened into a fondness reserved only for Louis. He looked like an angel, all chocolate brown curls splayed around his head like a halo.

“Hey babe,” Harry said softly, looking at an upside-down Louis. “What’s up?”

“Nuthin. Just thought that since you’re done here we could move along to more important things?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled. “Like what?”

“Well, first of all we need to get you out of these…these…what do you call them?” Louis insisted, flicking his wrist towards Harry's crotch.

Harry sighed because he’d told him a million times what they were. “Yoga shorts, babe.”

Louis rolled his eyes teasingly and mocked Harry “'Yoga shorts babe'…well whatever they are, they’re in my way. And are you smuggling grapes in them?! Because there's something MASSIVE inside there!” he asked.

“In your way? Louis, what the hell…” Harry started to say but Louis cut him off when he laid down on Harry’s chest and mouthed over Harry’s large cock; making the already wet-with-sweat silky satin even wetter with his tongue.

“It’s like an anaconda stuffed into a small pouch!” Louis observed, licking over the fabric, causing Harry to buck his hips.

“Fuck, Lou, I thought you liked me best when I’m clean?” he asked, remembering how they’d fucked last night in the shower and Louis remarked how he loved how he smelled.

“Clean, sweaty, awake, asleep, makes no matter to me,” Louis replied with a wave of his hand.

Harry laughed softly, recalling all the times he’d been woken up with Louis’ hard cock poking him in the leg, arm, side, chest, etc. “Waking up, beside you I’m a loaded gun…” Harry sang and nipped at Louis’ inner thigh which was now next to his head.

“Exactly,” Louis said pointedly, struggling to slip Harry’s tight yoga shorts off his hips. “Fuck, these things painted on?”

“No you wanker,” Harry muttered, sitting up slightly to push his shorts off then he laid back down and kicked them off his legs. Now his large, semi-erect cock was staring Louis in the face which was part of the reason why he came into the room.

“Fuck, babe,” Louis said in awe, licking over the tip then mouthing around the top of Harry’s cock.  Even after five years together, Louis still couldn't believe how massive Harry’s dick was. And he wanted it up his arse sooner rather than later….

As he licked and slurped over Harry’s dick, Harry kept digging his nails into Louis’ thighs and moaning his name, spurring Louis on to swallow him completely.  When he did, Harry squeezed his bum through his clothes then muttered “Lou, your shorts, off” so Louis picked his hips up off Harry’s chest so he could slide them down his legs. Now he lay on Harry’s chest naked, unsure what he was going to do next. When Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him to his face to lick his balls, Louis groaned; when he dug his tongue into his hole, Louis let out a whimper.

With his arse on Harry’s face, he laid back down on his chest to suck him off. “Fuck sixty-nining is so hot, Jesus,” he groaned, alternating between sucking and tugging at Harry’s cock.  It soon became hard to concentrate on Harry’s cock because his own was so hard and starting to leak; he reached down in between their collective chests to stroke himself, Harry swatted his hand away and pulled him even further back into his face.

Now Louis couldn’t blow Harry because he was almost sitting fully upright on his face. “Fuck, babe, do you want me to come untouched?” Louis breathed out, staring at his hard, red cock.

“Mmmhmmm,” he heard Harry mumble from underneath him.

“God, fuck, jesus,” Louis started repeating as Harry’s deft tongue slipped in, out, and around his hole, alternating quick flicks with long drags and even tiny nips at his cheeks.  He soon heard himself moaning involuntarily as his orgasm built up inside him; he longed to touch himself but he knew Harry would get angry with him if he did.

“Babe, wanna…” he started then Harry bit the outside of his left cheek and said sternly, “NO.” He grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side so now he couldn’t touch himself.  Harry was officially a menace…

“Lou, you little tongue slut, you know you can do it,” Harry mumbled between licks so Louis relaxed into Harry’s face and let him work his magic. It wasn’t long before he could feel the warm, tight coil deep in his belly and he began rocking his hips back and forth, muttering “babe, shit, fuck, gonna, fucking, come, fuck me, shit.”

With that, Harry plunged his tongue into Louis’ hole and swirled it around one last time as Louis’ entire body went slack and white-hot come shot from his cock and onto his chest. “Harry! AHHHH!” Louis yelped as Harry continued to eat him out while his orgasm pulsed through him. As he finished, he softly fell onto Harry’s chest then slid onto the floor.  He felt like a giant ball of goo but before he could even think, Harry shoved his cock into his arse in one fell swoop.

“FUCK!” Louis exclaimed.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Harry whispered in his ear. “My giant cock in your arse?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Louis groaned, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up to meet Harry. 

“I’m gonna plank while I fuck you, get some more exercise while I’m at it,” Harry said, bracing both elbows beside Louis’ torso and his feet on the side of Louis so now his entire body was suspended about Louis.  He gently pushed his dick in and out of Louis while holding in his stomach muscles and kissing the back of Louis’ neck.

“I’m calling this the ‘plank in my flank’ move,” Louis teased and Harry almost collapsed with laughter.

“You’re messing up my rhythm babe,” Harry teased, slowly rolling his hips into Louis then biting his back.

“Ooh, sorry, please continue,” Louis said, slowly getting used to being stretched by Harry.  Louis had topped the last few times they’d fucked so he was pretty tight and he loved being pulled apart by Harry. He knew he would feel it in the morning but he loved the soreness.

Louis raised his hips up slightly so when Harry slid into him he went deep; so deep that they both groaned every time he bottomed out. “Fuck you feel so good,” Harry whispered in his hear, continuing his slow but steady fucking.  Louis could feel himself getting hard again but could really only focus on Harry inside him.

“You love my cock, don’t you baby?” Harry said softly, increasing his hip thrusts.

“Uh huh,” Louis moaned because wow; the stretch of his arse, the burn of his thighs, the rug scrapes on his elbows, his increasingly hard, leaking cock meant Louis was going into sensory overload.

“You’re my little cock slut princess, yeah?” Harry continued with the dirty talk and Louis thought he would lose his bloody mind.

“Baby” was all Louis could say and it was barely more than a whimper.

“This is all you’ve thought about all day isn’t it? Having my cock in your arse…” Harry observed, thrusting harder into Louis then pulling back so he could press into his prostate repeatedly. Louis nodded quickly, unable to create a word at this point.

Then Harry suddenly fell to his knees and pulled Louis into his hips, wrapping his left arm around Louis in one move; with his right arm, he started stroking Louis’ cock. Then he started fucking into him harder and faster and getting Louis closer and closer to coming. _Again_.

Harry kept nibbling his back and neck as he thrusted into him with just enough force to make it worthwhile but not enough to hurt Louis; now the only painful part of his body was his cock. Red, angry, leaking, hard as a rock as Harry stroked, squeezed and massaged it.  With one last tug of its head, Louis came hard, yelping Harry’s name loudly, as Harry continued fucking into him, helping him ride out his second orgasm.

When he finished, Louis felt boneless, and his entire body went slack against Harry’s, who now had both arms wrapped around his waist protectively.  Harry slowly tilted him forward so now Louis was on all fours but Harry’s chest was pressed to Louis’ back.

“Lou,” Harry said softly, “I could fuck into you hard for the next few minutes and come or I could take my sweet time with you and make this last. Whatever you want to do.”

Louis gasped because he wanted Harry to fucking come but he _needed_ him to keep his cock in his arse. “Keep…going…” Louis breathed out, trying to brace himself, but his body betrayed him as his muscles whimpered and trembled at the idea of staying in this position for an extended period of time. Harry and his fucking stamina would be the death of him one of these days…

Harry must’ve noticed too because he turned Louis’ head for a kiss then said “let’s change positions, you’re tired, baby,” then gently pulled himself out of Louis for a second. Louis whined at the loss of feeling full, but Harry remedied that quickly, sitting against the wall and pulling Louis onto his lap, quickly inserting himself back into him.

Now Louis was laying against Harry’s chest, while he kissed all over him, rubbing his strong hands up and down his back. Louis loved this part too, where Harry took care of him and made him feel so special. Louis felt like a cat, keening into Harry’s touch, welcoming it all over his body. “Baby you’re so good, so so good for me, I love you so much,” Harry murmered and Louis smiled proudly. He loved the cock in his arse but he also loved the attention Harry gave him.

Harry alternated hip flicks with pushing Louis down onto his cock and Louis laid his head on his shoulder, admiring his beautiful fiancé, chocolate brown curls brushed off his face by a headband, long eyelashes across his cheeks, puffy pink lips pressing kisses into Louis.  Louis felt warm and sated and so loved his brain became a bit fuzzy, Harry’s cock in his arse the only thing he could truly focus on. The sound of Harry fucking into him became amplified as if it was the only sound that existed in the world.  Then he heard himself whisper

“Daddy…”

And once it was out there he couldn’t take it back. They’d never talked about that kind of thing but Louis was too far gone to care right now.  Luckily Harry didn’t flinch and took it in stride, thrusting hard up into Louis saying “Does Daddy fuck you the best?”

“Yes, daddy,” Louis breathed out.

“That’s my boy,” Harry complimented him, continuing to thrust into him harder, sweat now pouring off him and making then both slick.  Harry had to grip Louis’ hips tightly to keep him from falling off his lap and he knew he would have distinct bruises there the next day. But he honestly didn’t care….

Harry reached between them and started rubbing Louis’ semi-erect cock and Louis felt himself panic slightly. “Daddy, no, don’t wanna, can’t wanna, no, come, daddy please,” he murmered, not making a lick of sense.  Harry tucked his head into Louis’ neck and as he pulled the head of Louis’ cock down and then back he said “yes you can, daddy wants you to, be a good boy and come for daddy.”

Which, fuck…ok, now Louis was up for it, he just had to bloody well focus on it, an increasingly difficult proposition when he wasn’t sure of his own name right now...

But he nodded softly, looking into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes, which held nothing but fondness and love for him. “That’s my boy, I knew you could. Can you touch yourself for daddy so I can fuck you?” Harry asked softly.  Louis weakly brought his hand to his hard cock and fumbled over it, but he managed to get it to where he could feel the familiar, warm, tight coil in his stomach. Combined with the fact that Harry kept knocking into his prostate and Louis knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He’d lost track of time but they had to be going at it for at least forty-five minutes, maybe closer to an hour?  And he wasn’t really sure if Harry was even close to coming

Soon Harry threw his head back against the wall, pressed Louis’ hips into his and thrust up into him with increasing force and pressure, mumbling “fuck you feel so good, fuck I love your arse,” in rapid succession.  Louis put his forehead on Harry’s chest and saw that his cock was really, really angry with him so with one last tug, he spilled out into his own hand and onto Harry’s chest; his entire body spasmed with an orgasm and he said softly “daddy….” He felt like he blacked out because all he heard was the smacking of Harry’s hips into his arse then the scraping of his nails down his back as he said

“FUCK LOUIS FUCK LOUIS FUCKKKKKKKK” then Louis felt the warm come in his arse and he collapsed against Harry’s chest because he’d finally gotten what he’d been after.  Harry must’ve known and seen that Louis was completely out of it-he’d just come three times-because he wrapped his strong arms around his back then pulled them to the floor, Louis on top of him. Louis also loved this part, the after-sex haze as the compliments flew out of Harry’s mouth in rapid succession. Even though Louis’ brain felt fuzzy and unclear, he could focus on Harry’s voice saying “god you’re amazing, Jesus I love you, you’re so good for me, I love you so much, fuck….”

Harry rolled him to the carpet and pulled out of Louis which made him whine, softly. “Baby, I’m gonna go get something to clean us up and start a bath, okay? I”ll be right back sweetheart,” Harry whispered in his ear.  Louis nodded, unable to say anything; he felt the come leaking out of his arse so he rolled onto his stomach to keep from making a mess. But the plush carpet against his cock felt rough and harsh and he winced slightly.  He heard Harry putzing about in the bathroom and the water in their spa tub turn on and Louis knew Harry was gonna take care of him the rest of the day which he adored. 

Harry soon padded back into the den and slid beside him, kissing his cheek. He felt something hard and rubbery against his bum cheeks and…

OH….

“Daddy wants you to wear this, baby. You’ve been such a good boy and good boys wear butt plugs to keep their daddy inside them,” Harry explained, gently pressing the lubed up plug into Louis’ arse. It quickly and snugly fit into Louis who shook his head saying “no, daddy, I can’t, no, please…”he begged.

Harry twisted the plug into place one last time and brushed a kiss against Louis’ dry lips. “Yes you can, my love. You’ll do what daddy says, okay?” he asked but it was more of a demand than a request and well Louis couldn’t say no when Harry acted like this so he nodded meekly.

“Good,” Harry said with a soft smack of his bum. “Now, c’mere, I’ll carry you into the bath and we’ll get clean,” so Louis scooted into Harry’s arms who lifted them both up in one motion with Louis against his chest like a baby koala…only one who had a black butt plug sticking out of his arse….

Harry gently lowered him into the tub then scrambled in behind him, pulling Louis into his chest and turning on the jets.  Louis lay on his side against Harry because he didn’t want to put pressure on the plug, at least not _now_ …and they still hadn’t talked about the “daddy’ thing though it seemed Harry didn’t mind it…

Louis’ brain started to kick back into working form as Harry scrubbed him down and washed his hair and generally fussed over him in the tub.  Louis pushed himself up off Harry’s chest and kissed him softly. “Is me calling you ‘daddy’ okay? I mean, we’ve never talked about it before,” Louis started but Harry cut him off with a shrug. “’course. I kinda like it. It’s hot. If you’re okay with it?” and Louis nodded. “Besides, when have I ever been offended by _any_ of your kinks, Lou?” Harry teased and well, he had a point.  The public sex kink, the dominant Harry kink, the Harry-let's-see-how-long-I-can-hold-out-til-I-come kink, yeah Harold had been up for whatever so Louis shouldn’t have worried.

“You okay, love?” Harry asked, brushing Louis’ wet fringe off his forehead.

“Mmmhmm, just feel a bit fuzzy is all. Remember how you felt in Dallas that one day like three years ago? That’s how I feel now,” Louis admitted.

Harry cackled with laughter. “Oh yeah, how could I forget? But then I had to go meet fans and pretend I hadn’t just had me brains fucked outta me!”

Louis laughed then curled into Harry’s arms. “Love you so much, baby,” he said softly. “Forever.”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “You too baby. Always.”

Louis must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he felt a chill as the water drained from the tub. Harry said “up, love,” so Louis sat on his hip while Harry grabbed a towel.  Louis felt his brain working a bit more than it had earlier but he still wasn’t completely “with it” yet. Plus he still had the bloody butt plug in his arse, though he really wasn’t complaining too much because he loved how it felt…

Harry dried him off quickly then led him to the bedroom where he slipped his trackies up over his hips and gave the plug a quick tap then pulled Louis into the bed and under the covers. “Not sure what we had planned for the day but I hope this is okay,” Harry suggested and Louis agreed. “Yeah, this is fine. You, me, cuddles, good,” Louis replied, curling into Harry’s side and drifting off to sleep again.

He woke up and fuck if he didn’t know what time it was nor how long he’d slept but it was dark in the room, save for candles illuminating Harry at the foot of the bed. That’s when Louis heard the tinkling hippie music and knew Harry was doing yoga. _Again_. Louis padded out of bed to use the loo to find his naked fiancé throwing some weird bendy shapes. _Again._

“Jesus, if your fans knew the crazy shit you do, they would think you’re mad,” Louis thought to himself.  But after using the loo and seeing Harry bent over, arse in the air, giant horse cock dangling between his legs, Louis felt inspired.  He softly walked over to stand behind Harry who still hadn’t noticed him, too wrapped up in his crazy yoga shit, then bent down to his knees and licked a quick stripe over Harry’s hole. That got his attention.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, collapsing from his downward dog pose (or whatever the fuck he called it).

Louis giggled so hard he doubled over.  “You should see your face, babe!” Louis exclaimed. “And come on, you can’t put your bare arse in the air and not expect me to do anything about it.”

Harry smirked then silently returned to his position; arse up, pressed back into his heels, hands on the floor, as if inviting Louis to rim him again and well, Louis was never one to shy away from a challenge so he nipped a quick bite at Harry’s soft rim and fuck if he didn’t taste amazing. So Louis started rimming him vigorously, licking, slurping, biting at his hole and cheeks, as Harry rocked back into his face, moaning and chanting his chakras or whatever the fuck they were called.

Louis pulled his trackies down and started pumping his cock which had gotten hard quickly due to the butt plug poking his prostate. Louis gazed at his gorgeous fiance, sinewy muscles constricting and relaxing in an intoxicating rhythm. And when did Harry get such a luscious bum? "Babe, you been working out? Yer bum looks amazing!" Louis observed between licks.

"Yeah been doing squats a lot; wanna have a bum like yours," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"There's only one bum like mine, babe, sorry," Louis snarked as he delved his tongue deep into Harry, making him groan and grab his own cock.

"Babe," Harry breathed out, clearly enjoying having Louis' tongue in his arse.

"You gonna come, love?" Louis asked but Harry shook his head and slowed down the strokes over his cock. He closed his eyes as if he was concentrating and said "no, wanna come with you inside me."

"Shit," Louis muttered, quickly standing up and pressing his dick to Harry's wet hole. Louis would've blown his load twice by now had the roles been reversed, but Harry was disciplined, focused and in control. Maybe it was all the yoga? Maybe Louis should try it sometime?

Nahhh.......Louis pushed himself inside Harry and  _fuck_ if he didn't go deep and they both groaned loudly. Harry pushed himself back on his heels to meet Louis' thrusts and Louis was soon enraptured with the gorgeous flick of his fiance's toned hamstring muscle going back and forth, back and forth.... _  
_

"Fuck you feel so good," Louis moaned, scratching his nails down Harry's bum. 

"You too, baby. I could do this all night," Harry muttered and Louis didn't know if he meant the sex or the yoga but he was fine with either one. Fucking Harry from behind was one of Louis' favorite positions because he could see his entire body and gaze at it in awe. Jesus, he was a lucky bloke...

Harry was using one had to stroke himself and the other to push himself back into Louis and he soon saw his cock leaking come.  Louis also tended to lose control quickly in this position, just mindlessly fucking into Harry in a desperate rush to fill him up with his come and that's exactly what was happening here.  Louis' couldn't take much more of the beautiful sensation of being in his fiance's arse while watching him jerk himself off so he pulled Harry to him, bent over and yelled 

"FUCK!" as he came. Hard. Butt plug still snug in his arse, still pressing on his prostate. When he came, Harry released his orgasm, body tensing around Louis' cock and god it was a glorious feeling.  When the both finished, Harry fell to his knees, taking Louis with him then they both collapsed to the floor in a sweaty heap.  Harry rolled on his back and pulled Louis to his chest, cooing "babe, that was amazing," as Louis tried to catch his breath. Harry seemed barely winded even after such a vigorous sex session...

Harry brushed his finger tips over Louis' back, pressing kisses to his cheek and shoulder telling him how wonderful he was and well, who was Louis to argue with him? Harry gently wiggled the butt plug and Louis replied "think it's your turn to wear this" but when he met Harry's eyes, he frowned. 

"What?" Louis asked, concerned.

"I just thought you could wear it until tomorrow. If you do, you'll get a surprise," Harry teased.

Louis loved surprises and Harry knew that. "Ooh! What's the surprise?" he asked.

Harry kissed him gently. "If I tell you what it is, princess, then it won't be a surprise anymore," he explained.

Now it was Louis' turn to pout. "Don't worry," Harry breathed into Louis' mouth. "If you're a good boy, daddy will take care of you," he said seductively and Louis' entire body shuddered in response.

"Okay," Louis agreed. "But can we spoon tonight? I'll promise to keep it in if we do."

Harry kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course, love, of course. Come on, oop you go!" Harry said, gently pushing Louis off his chest and helping him stand up.  They walked to the bed and Harry slid in first with Louis tucking himself to his back and wrapping his arms around his chest. "You're my little spoon, aren't you, Haz?" Louis asked softly.

"Of course, baby, of course," Harry agreed, squeezing his hand and snuggling into him as they both drifted off to sleep by the soft glow of candlelight

*****************

Louis woke the next morning to an empty bed and he frowned. Then he heard the bathroom door open and Harry walk out, white fluffy towels wrapped around his waist and his hair. He looked completely ridiculous and totally adorable at the same time...

"Hey, sleepy head," Harry said, bending over to kiss Louis. "Niall texted me said he wants to meet us for brunch and told him we would. You oop for it?"

Louis hesitated and bit his lip briefly. "Yeah, it's just....I wondered..." and his voice trailed off.

"What babe?" Harry asked.

"When do I get my surprise?" Louis blurted out.

Harry's beautiful laugh rang off the sun-covered walls as he brushed Louis' fringe off his forehead. "You'll get it after brunch. But you have to wear your plug  _and_ behave yourself. No touching," Harry said sternly.

Louis nodded. He could do that-throw on some loose trackies, meet Neil at the local "choke-and-puke" for some runny eggs and a waffle then get back quickly and-hopefully-be fucked by his fiance. "Okay, I will. Promise,"" Louis agreed, smiling. 

"Good. Now go shower," Harry said, kissing him one last time.  Louis lept up out of the bed and made his way quickly to the shower, plug still firmly in place. He was actually getting used to it by now and he kind of liked it. He'd worn them before but never for this length of time and the anticipation of his "surprise" just heightened its sensation.  Louis let the warm water run over his body, scrubbing off the previous day's come, sweat and heaven knows what other bodily fluids and he soon felt renewed and refreshed.  He toweled off and walked back into the bedroom to find Harry humming a tune, walking around wearing nothing but a pink lace thong..

Louis' brain stopped functioning momentarily and his dick twitched wildly. "Um, Harry," Louis said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, love?" Harry asked nonchalantly continuing to gather his clothes.

"Is...is that part of my surprise?" Louis asked tentatively, nodding at Harry's crotch.

Harry smiled brightly. "YES!" he exclaimed. "Do you like it?"

As if Louis wouldn't like it....."Um, yes. Very much a lot. Are...are you wearing those to...to...to brunch?" Louis struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah, thought I might," he said plainly, as if he wore pink women's thongs on a daily basis.

Louis cleared his throat and attempted to process the situation. "Wow, uh, okay, sure," he stammered.

"Oh, and by the way, Ni wants to meet us at La Maison, so wear those nice black skinnies I bought you that make your bum look so nice," Harry said

Louis groaned internally because he knew what that meant: he couldn't wear loose-fitting trackies because he had to wear "nice" clothes, so now the plug would be pressed firmly inside him the entire meal....

He dressed quickly, trying to get ready without being distracted by Harry but that was proving impossible because he showed up in the lounge wearing tight black jeans, a silk YSL blouse unbuttoned so just a hint of his butterfly tattoo showed and the waistband of the lace knickers peeking out of the top of the pants.  Louis was already semi-hard in his tight jeans and seeing Harry dressed like this almost made him come. Fuck the next few hours were going to be difficult....

Louis couldn't get comfortable sitting in the car so by the time they reached the restaurant, sweat started to form on his brow.  Harry wiped it away with a kiss and a smile, taking his hand and leading him into meet Niall. "LADS!" they heard him exclaim across the posh-and crowded-restaurant, so they made their way back to his table. As he hugged them both he said 

"Lou, you look rough. Had a crazy night last night?"

Louis wondered how bad he really looked but he laughed. "Ha, no, just didn't sleep well is all. I'll be fine," he admitted with a wave of his hand as they took their seats.  Louis attempted to act "normal" but every move he made knocked the plug slightly deeper into him as it brushed his prostate.  After some friendly banter and placing their orders, Niall excused himself to the loo and Harry decided to make the situation worse by leaning over to whisper into Louis' ear....

"You been thinking about my pink panties, love?" he asked seductively.

Louis started to nod but then he didn't want to admit to thinking about them because that would make his cock even harder so....he shook his head quickly.

Harry chuckled softly. "Don't lie, love. I saw you looking at them. Good boys don't lie and bad boys don't get their surprise. So have you been thinking about them?" Harry asked again.

Louis looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them. Thankfully they weren't so he nodded....

"That's what I thought," Harry continued. "Probably thinking about my cock wrapped up in this tight pink lace, thinking about touching me thru the panties, thinking about me coming all over them and making a mess in them, yeah?" 

 _JESUS...._ Louis had to bite his lip and he dug his fingernails into Harry's thigh.  He shifted slightly and tears sprung to his eyes as he nodded again. Niall slid back into his chair at that moment, saw Louis' face and asked concerned "Lou, what's wrong?"

Louis attempted a feeble smile as Harry turned back around in his seat. "Ah, just knocked me bloody shin into the bloody table leg!" Louis exclaimed. "If you both will excuse me," he said quickly, dropping his napkin in his seat and hustling back to the bathroom.  He clamored into a stall, braced his hand against the wall and leaned over the toilet as he unzipped his fly and his very, very red and extremely angry cock flopped out of his boxers.  Louis gasped at the relief he felt and as he stared at it, already leaking; he knew it would only take a few tugs to come and Harry would never know...

Just then his phone buzzed in his back pocket and he looked at the lock screen:

Harry: DONT DO IT

 _Fuck...._ so Louis took a quick wee then tucked his hard cock back into his skinnies, washed his hands and made his way back to the table. 

"You look a little better, Lou," Niall observed and Harry glared at him. Louis shook his head subtly towards Harry as if to say "no I didn't" and Harry smiled slyly.  Then Louis told Niall "yeah, just had to walk it off, splashed some water on me face. Now I'm fine," he lied.

The rest of the meal, Harry felt it wise to rub his hand up and down Louis' thigh, often brushing over his cock and by the time the meal was over, Louis felt as if he'd run a marathon.  As they paid the bill and walked to the foyer, he saw the paps waiting for them outside. "Fuck, Haz, the paps!" Louis exclaimed. "I look like shit on a shingle right now!" Harry smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him thru the pap walk quickly. If only they knew....

Harry cackled as he slid into the driver's seat, with Louis flopped in the passenger seat, sitting on his side, curled in a ball.  "Babe, it's okay," Harry reassured him, driving very fast back to their apartment.  Louis scrolled thru his twitter timeline and saw the fan pics of them leaving brunch; the comments ranged from "I hope Louis isn't sick!" to "wow, Louis must've partied hard last night!" _Fuck...._

"Had a bad steak last night and the full English brekkie this am didn't help ! Feel like shite !" He tweeted quickly in a vain effort to calm the fans' fears. If they only knew the _real_ reason why Louis looked so awful they would freak out....

They reached their flat and Harry had to help Louis to the door as if he was a senior citizen; when they stepped inside, Harry hugged him and said "you did so good, Louis. I'm gonna go into the bedroom and get your surprise ready; you go into the bathroom, get naked and wait for me to call for you, okay?" Louis nodded feebly. "But don't touch yourself!" Harry demanded, brushing a kiss across his lips then bounding off to the bedroom.  As Louis undressed in the bathroom he finally felt a bit of relief just letting his cock free from his skinny jeans; he laid his head against the cool tile and started to regulate his breathing as he waited for Harry. He hoped the surprise was worth it....

"Louis!" he heard Harry exclaim in a sing-song voice. "I'm ready for you!"

Louis opened the door to their bedroom and before him lay Harry wearing only the pink thong, his defined, cut abs on display, large cock tucked neatly into the front of the pink lace panties, wearing nipple clamps with a chain. Louis' mouth gaped open, unable to form words at this point. 

"Surprise! Come here, love," Harry motioned for Louis to join him on the bed; as he crawled in between his legs, he gazed at his gorgeous fiance, drinking in his beauty...

"Jesus, Lou, your cock," Harry observed as he pulled him towards him. When their mouths met, Louis began babbling words, attempting to create a thought but failing miserably, tears falling down his face. "My cock, hurts, jesus, please, wanna, come, harry, please, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy...."

"Shhh, darling, I'll let you come, okay?" Harry soothed him, kissing the tears off his cheeks. Louis made a weak attempt to touch his cock but Harry swatted it away and Louis moaned. "Only daddy gets to touch your cock, okay?" Louis nodded as he pressed his forehead against Harry's who then finally, mercifully started stroking him. Louis let out a gasp as Harry tugged on him slowly; then he said "when you come, want you to come right here," Harry explained as he pointed to his waist just above the panties. Louis nodded because if Harry'd wanted him to come in front of Buckingham Fucking Palace right now, he would've....

"Baby, you're soooo good for me, such a good boy," Harry cooed as he pumped Louis' cock, bringing him closer to orgasm.  The familiar, tight coil arrived quickly and when Louis started coming, he thought he wouldn't stop as Harry's stomach was soon covered in warm, white, salty come and Louis felt like every ounce of energy had been drained from his body via his cock.

"DADDY!" he exclaimed into Harry's mouth as he came, then collapsed into Harry's chest, feeling the cool metal of the nipple clamps against his sweaty body as a needed relief. "God you're amazing," Harry said, gently pulling Louis off him then rolling him onto the bed. After he lay down, Harry sat back and rubbed Louis' cum into the pink lace thong which was barely housing Harry's gigantic dick. Then Harry licked his fingers and the last of the come remaining on them. Louis whimpered in response, too blissed out-and relieved-to do anything except stare...

Harry flipped on his side so he was facing Louis then tucked his hand under the pink lace and started stroking himself; he bent in to kiss Louis softly and sweetly. While their faces were close he said "I love you baby, you're so amazing, so good for me, I'm so proud of you, yeah?" Louis nodded.

"Good, now you get to watch," Harry explained, rolling on his back and tugging on the nipple clamp chain, hissing in response. If Louis had a "daddy kink" then Harry definitely had a "pain kink" and got off on having his nipples overstimulated. Harry really put on a "show" for Louis, pumping himself under the thong as he tugged on the nipple clamps repeatedly, moaning and groaning and flicking his hips upward off the bed as if he was fucking the air.  Soon Louis moved closer to him and made a weak attempt to put his hand over Harry's to stroke him.  "You wanna?" Harry asked quickly and Louis nodded so he tucked Louis' hand under the panties and on top of his cock then he focused on his nipples, squeezing the clamps, twisting them and tugging on the chain. 

"Louis," he said eventually, "gonna fucking come, baby" and with one last tug on his cock and pull of the clamps, Harry spilled out all over the panties and onto his abs, pressing his hips high off the bed. When he came down, he rubbed his come into the panties-well what hadn't already been absorbed into it anyway-then gently lifted the clamps off, pulling Louis to his chest.  Louis brushed his thumb over one of them, saying "your poor nips, babe. They're so abused."

"'s okay. I like them that way," Harry admitted, wrapping Louis up in his arms and kissing on his neck "You were so good today, baby. I can't tell you that enough" he soothed. "You wanted to touch yourself at brunch didn't you?"

"Mmmhmm,"" Louis murmured into Harry's shoulder.

"But you didn't?"

"No, thought about it though," Louis admitted.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Didn't wanna get in trouble. Wanted to be good and get my surprise," Louis explained quickly.

"That's my good boy," Harry whispered in his ear, continuing to kiss all over him as Louis relaxed into his touch, still feeling a bit out of it after his intense orgasm. He let Harry kiss and lick and love all over him and he was so relaxed and enjoyed laying there listening to Harry sweetly say "love you, baby" over and over again. But he wanted more...

"Haz?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, love?"

"You gonna fuck me?" Louis asked directly.

Harry chuckled. "Yes of course, darling, just thought you needed a short rest."

Louis pulled Harry's ear to his mouth and whispered seductively, "want your cock inside me, DADDY," and he felt Harry's entire body shudder.

"Fuck, Lou," he growled, roughly grabbing his arse cheek.  "Daddy will give you his cock, princess. Now, up on all fours," he demanded and Louis quickly complied. Harry placed his left hand on Louis' arse cheek and grabbed the butt plug with his right then twisted it. It left Louis' arse with a loud "SCHWOOK" noise and Louis collapsed on his elbows, brushing his face with his hands in relief that it was finally out. He felt come leaking out of his arse then he heard Harry say:

"Lou your hole looks so beautiful; so pink and stretched," in awe of the sight before him. Then he licked a quick stripe over his hole and lapped up some of the come that was leaking out. 

"Harry!" Louis whimpered. Then Harry grabbed his hips and grinded them back to his pink-lace covered cock, mopping up the remaining come with the fabric. It felt rough and scratchy on his sensitive hole but the way Harry was grunting made Louis think he was really enjoying it. "You like that?" Louis teased.

"Fuck yeah," Harry groaned, dragging Louis' arse down his cock and across his balls, rough lace pressing against him. Harry released his hips and he could feel him shift his weight on the bed and he saw him reach around Louis' shoulder with the pink panties in his hand.  "Smell them," Harry demanded pressing them to Louis' nose and they smelled like sex, covered his come, Harry's come, Harry's arse juice, etc. "Do you like that?" Harry asked and Louis nodded because he did. A lot...

"Open your mouth, princess," Harry said sweetly so Louis did and soon it was stuffed full of the come-covered panties.  Louis almost choked on them at first but then he was able to push them into his cheek so he could at least breathe. While he shifted the panties around in his mouth, he felt Harry dig something out from under the bed then he tapped him on the hip. "Look at what daddy's got for you, babe?" he heard Harry say. When he turned around, Harry wore a cock ring with another cock attached to it...

OMG..."Harry, no, daddy, please, I can't," Louis muttered, panties affecting his speech.

"Yes you can, princess, your hole is so stretched I could probably put three cocks up there and you wouldn't mind. Now, turn around," Harry explained so Louis did and braced himself. He soon felt the warmness of Harry's cock combined with the cold silicone of the dildo and...

WOW...

Louis didn't know if he should laugh or cry at how good it felt because the dildo pressed firmly on his prostate just like the plug but Harry's cock made him feel full and satisfied. He could taste Harry in his mouth _and_ feel him in his arse and it was almost too much to process.... A moan/cry escaped Louis' mouth as Harry fucked into him repeatedly because he felt-and tasted-so  _good_...

"Lou, you look gorgeous from where I'm sitting," Harry whispered in his ear as he pressed his chest to Louis' back and the cocks pushed even further into Louis. "So pretty for me, baby," Harry moaned, reaching around to tug on Louis' dick. 

"No, 'addy, no cum, 'addy," Louis moaned, panties choking him.

"Shhh," Harry soothed him. "You _can_ and you _will_ come for daddy," Harry demanded so Louis accepted his fate and sunk further into Harry who just kept muttering expletives about how amazing Louis was and well, Louis enjoyed that too. The constant pressure on his prostate meant he got hard whether he wanted to or not; Harry's dirty talk and the fact that their balls kept knocking together meant Louis was incredibly turned on. Maybe he  _could_ come again?

Harry leaned him forward again so he was on all fours-he had been sitting on his thighs in Harry's lap, his back to Harry's chest-and Harry kept stroking him and fucking into him quickly and harder and over and over and... _fuck..._

When he came, he spit the panties out of his mouth like a cat expelling a hair ball and the sound he made was barely human; Harry squeezed the middle of his cock and a tiny bit of come spilled forth but the sensation of it was about a hundred times more intense. Then Harry pulled the top of his cock up and down and more come came spurting out but Louis was speechless at this point. His brain short-circuited and he collapsed on the bed, Harry still inside him, still flicking his hips into him.

"Fuck you're amazing, Louis, oh my god," He heard Harry say and Louis struggled with what to do: let Harry finish or make him stop. 

"You gonna come, babe?" Louis said, face muffled into the pillow.

Harry nipped at the nape of his neck. "No, babe, I've got a longggg time to go before I come but I'm so happy you did. So proud of you, baby for coming again."

Louis choked back a sob and turned his head to the side; when Harry saw his tears panic crept into his voice. "Baby, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop? I'll stop you just say so. I love you, baby, please tell me what..."

"Stop." Louis said, suddenly. "Please," he begged.

Harry kissed his tear-stained cheek. "Of course, darling, of course," then pulled himself-and the bonus cock-out of Louis and tumbled onto the bed. Louis-whose emotions had been bubbling near the surface-burst out crying because...well he wasn't sure why?

Harry quickly pulled him into his chest. "Baby please don't cry, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Fuck if I did, I'm so sorry, I'll spend the rest of the day making it better, I'm so sorry I just..."

"No, Harry, no. Not hurt, no," Louis muttered and he hoped he was making sense because he was pretty sure what remained of his brain dripped out his cock the last time he came. He willed himself to speak. "Feel..badly...you...didn't...come. Sorry...I...made...you...stop," then the tears started again.

"Baby, no, please don't think that!" Harry exclaimed, brushing his hands down Louis' back and tucking his head into his shoulder. "I wanted you to come then we would work on me. But don't be sorry! This is my choice and I want you to feel good. Because this is about you! But if it hurts or you don't like it we can stop."

"Like it" was all Louis could say.

"Good, darling, now let me take this cock ring off and we can cuddle, okay? Do you want something to drink, baby?" Harry asked, pulling the ring and dildo off his dick. Louis nodded. "Drink" he said and Harry kissed his cheek then scrambled out of bed and into the kitchen.  When he returned he had a bottle of water and wet towels; he tilted the water to Louis' lips to drink then placed the cold towels across Louis' bum. "I thought maybe the cool flannels would make your bum feel better?" Harry suggested and Louis nodded, swallowing his water then rolling onto his stomach to allow the towel to soak into his entire bum. It felt really good, plus Harry fussing over him made everything better....Louis felt calm finally so he relaxed into the sheets and....

He must've fallen asleep because when his eyes popped open again, it was fuck-all o'clock and Harry was sitting up in the bed, flaccid cock against his thigh, scrolling thru his phone. Damn him and his penchant to walk around naked...Harry noticed Louis' eyes open and he said brightly "hi sunshine!"

"Hiii," Louis croaked out. "How long have I been asleep?"

Harry checked his phone. "Almost two hours. But it's fine I kept myself busy, texted Ni, face timed Li, did some yoga.."

"Naked?" Louis asked.

"Of course! Now, come here," Harry said, sliding down the bed to pull Louis into him.  Louis' brain felt marginally better than it had two hours ago and he was thankful for that. "Feel better?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.  "Good. Are you oop for talking about this?" Louis nodded again because as long as he was wrapped in Harry's arms he was oop for anything.

Harry started kissing Louis' cheek, neck, face and asked "did you like the pink panties, love?" and Louis groaned in agreement. "Good I'll have to get some more," Harry replied.

"No...I mean yes...I mean no..." Louis stuttered out and Harry popped his head up to look at him confused.  Louis ran his hand up Harry's smooth chest and said "I mean, _I_ want to buy some panties for you. If..if that's okay?"

"Of course, darling! What a great idea!" Harry exclaimed, bright eyes smiling. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

Louis shrugged. "Dunno, just wanted to make sure it was okay for princess to buy daddy some panties?" as his voice trailed off and Harry rolled him onto his back and started kissing his chest. "Yes, fuck, yes," Harry groaned.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, Louis. I didn't intend to," Harry said, suddenly serious.  Louis pulled Harry's chin up off his chest and to his mouth where he kissed him softly on the lips. "Love you didn't hurt me. It felt sooo good that I was over-stimulated and my brain couldn't handle the amount of pleasure I was feeling. But you? You were amazing," he explained.

"I just want to make you feel good, baby, that's all, promise," Harry said softly.

"And you do, love, you do. Always," Louis reassured him and Harry went back to pressing kisses to Louis' chest, down his torso, slowly ghosting over his cock, then down his legs and back up again. Louis felt like he had melted into the bed he was so relaxed and blissed out.  "Harry?" he asked and received an "mmhmm?" from him as his face was buried in Louis' waist.

"Have you come yet?" he asked. "Nnnhnnn," Harry replied, still working his way back up to Louis' face. When he got there, Louis said "why not?"

"Why not what, baby?" Harry asked, now kissing the tips of Louis' fingers.

Louis huffed out a sigh. "Why haven't you come yet, babe?" and Harry shrugged his response. "Dunno. Took the cock ring off after you fell asleep cause it was hurting me and well, I didn't wanna just jerk off when I could just be patient and wait for you," Harry explained. "But if you're too tired or your arse is too sore, I can just do some more yoga then have a wank in the shower"

Louis brushed his thumb across Harry's cheek. "Baby, I want you to come inside me, please. It's all I've wanted all day," Louis said as evenly as he could.  Harry leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Okay, but if it starts to hurt tell me and I'll stop. Might take me a while." Louis nodded vigorously and said "I probably won't come though. Don't think there's much of it left inside me."  Harry chuckled as he reached for the lube and squirted some on his fingers. "Just wanna make sure you're still stretched, baby," he explained as he pressed his fingers to Louis' hole.  The cool lube felt soothing on his sore arse; when Harry pressed his fingers inside, Louis flinched slightly. "Okay?" Harry asked tentatively and Louis took a deep breath and said "yes," quickly.  Harry pushed further inside Louis then leaned over to kiss him. "Baby you're still so open for me, I can't wait to get inside you," he whispered.

"Daddy can I touch your cock?" Louis asked.

"Yes, princess, get daddy hard so he can fuck your hole," Harry said roughly as Louis started stroking him; Harry groaned into his mouth when he did. Harry's fingers felt amazing inside him but he really wanted his cock so he quickly tugged his balls with his other hand while thumbing the top of his dick with the other. "Baby," Harry breathed out, then removed his fingers and slicked himself up. As he hovered over Louis, he lined himself up with his hole then slowly pushed inside; when he did, Louis spread his legs out wide, gripped the sheets and stuttered "daddy!" through gritted teeth.

"Am I hurting you, princess?" Harry asked, stilling himself inside Louis.

"No, no. Just fills me up 's all, daddy. More," Louis managed to say, now wrapping his legs around Harry's back as he pushed all the way into Louis with a grunt. "Fuck Lou you feel so good," Harry groaned, pushing a pillow under Louis' hips then putting his arm under Louis' waist to give himself more leverage. Then he started thrusting into Louis vigorously but in a controlled fashion  and Louis felt truly in awe of his amazing fiance who was attentive to him, even while fucking him, kissing and cooing all over him....

After fucking into him for quite some time, Harry said "babe, gonna turn you on your side, my arms are getting tired," so Louis nodded as Harry rolled behind him and re-entered him without missing a beat. Now Harry nibbled on his ear, kissed his neck, back, shoulder while ramming into him from behind. Louis didn't want to come-really he didn't-but now he felt himself getting hard as Harry pinched his nipples and sucked a love bite into the nape of his neck. Louis let out a gasp-more pleasure than pain-as Harry continue fucking him, alternating slow, long drags with quick flicks of his hips. "Fuck, Lou, fuck," he groaned.

"Gonna come, daddy?" Louis asked, hopeful the answer would be "yes".

"Nope, not yet," Harry replied, rolling Louis onto his stomach where now at least his semi-hard on couldn't grow so Louis was thankful for that. Now Harry was positioned with his knees on the outside of Louis' thighs and he could fuck quickly into him, bam, bam, bam, over and over again. He  _had_ to come soon, didn't he?  Their sweat-slicked bodies melded into one as Harry lay his chest on Louis' back and tugged on his ear. "M close but wanna see your face when I come, so roll over baby," Harry said sweetly as he pulled out of Louis to allow him to change positions.  Now that Louis was on his back, Harry brushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and said fondly "you're so beautiful Lou. So pretty for me."

"Love you, baby," Louis said as he spread his legs again for Harry to enter him and he quickly bottomed out. 

"Babe, you're getting hard again," Harry observed nodding to Louis' cock and  _fuck_.

Louis shook his head quickly "No, daddy, don't wanna come again, _can't_ ," he said panicked, because he _really_ didn't want to.  Harry caressed his face and said "darling I've been fucking you for almost forty-five minutes and I'm about to have the most amazing orgasm. I'd like for you to come with me. Please, princess?" Harry asked sweetly.

Damn if he wasn't gonna be the death of Louis...."okay, for you, yes," Louis said softly as he touched himself then met Harry for a deep, wet, passionate kiss.  _This_ is what Louis wanted, what he lived for with Harry, the moments when they were so connected, so in sync, so _in love_ that nothing else mattered.  "Babe, I'm gonna, JESUS, come," Harry grunted out, his face above Louis' and as Louis gave a few last tugs at his cock, he pushed Harry down into him further with his feet wrapped around his back.  

At that moment, Louis and Harry's bodies shuddered and they both had "silent" orgasms, where they come so hard and so completely they can't speak. For those moments, they were one body, one unit, one soul, completely together.  Louis' brain could only think one word: HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry over and over and over again.  When Harry lay on his chest, hot come squishing between them, the only noise Louis heard was the sound of their collective breath panting from exhaustion. Louis felt totally spent and completely in love with the gorgeous man laying on top of him....

They both lay still for quite some time, Harry's cock continuing to pulse out come into Louis who felt frozen in place, legs still wrapped around Harry but trembling slightly from exertion.  Finally, Harry muttered "baby", pulled out of Louis with a grunt and rolled beside him; Louis caught a glimpse of his face which looked as spacey and fucked-out as it had in Dallas all those years ago.  Honestly, Louis didn't feel much different, head fuzzy, body incapable of responding to his requests, breathing quick.  Harry buried his head into Louis' shoulder and whispered "Louis, that was the best sexual experience of my life holy shit" as he wrapped his arms around Louis' chest.

"Mmmm," Louis replied, unable to say much else.

"Babe, you're bleeding," Harry observed and Louis glanced between his legs because he assumed it was coming from his arse. "No here," Harry said, nodding at his shoulder. That's when Louis realized Harry'd bit him-hard-when he came and Louis hadn't even realized it until now. "Oh fuck, no matter," Louis mumbled, trying to calculate the number of places he would hurt tomorrow: his arse, his shoulder, his cock....

"Baby I swear, sex with you just keeps getting better and better," Harry cooed in his ear and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Imagine what it will be like once we're married?"

"Mmm, if I survive that long," Louis snarked. As his senses returned to normal he realized something..."my arse hurts, Harry."

"Ha! You know, this all started because you were an anxious, naughty little cock slut princess. That's why your arse hurts," Harry replied teasingly. "Do you regret it?"

Louis fully wrapped Harry's arms around his chest and snuggled into him. "Never in a million years," he replied, settling into his favorite place in the entire world.

*********************

The next morning, Louis woke with a start then suddenly realized a few things:

1\. His arse hurt like a mother fucker

2\. He could barely move

3\. He'd just slept for over twelve hours

4\. At some point last night, Harry'd cleaned him up and dressed him in boxers and a tshirt

5\. He was pretty sure he wasn't moving out of the bed for the entire day

Louis sat up in bed and looked around for Harry; until he heard him singing in the shower. "Dork," Louis muttered to himself then fell back onto the bed, wincing at the pain in his arse. He was going to be feeling this latest sexcapade for weeks, he could tell...

When Harry entered the bedroom, he had a steaming cup of tea in his hand and said "hi babe. This is for you," and handed it to Louis, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "How you feeling?"

"Thanks, love. I feel like I've been fucked seven ways from Sunday because I have. But it's fine. Totally worth it," Louis explained with a wave of his hand.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, well I've gotta do a few things with Ni today. Will you be okay here?"

"Yes, Harold," Louis replied, rolling his eyes. "'M not a child."

Harry tweaked his nipple. "Fine. Excuse me for worrying about you," he teased.

"I'm just joking, love. C'mere and gimme a kiss," Louis said and Harry happily complied.  While Harry was gone, Louis gingerly got out of bed and decided to wash the sheets because they smelled like sex; he also lit some candles then settled in to watch a footie game. He had to lay on his stomach because his arse hurt too much to sit on his bum...

The next thing he knew, Harry was sliding into the bed beside him, cuddling and covering him with kisses. "Missed you," he said into Louis' fringe. "What have you been doing? Laundry, by the looks of things," Harry observed.

"Uh, yeah, the sheets and duvet were nasty. Was watching footie, must've fallen back to sleep," Louis said with a yawn.

"I got you something," Harry said, pushing a small decorative bag into Louis' hands. 

Louis loved presents-probably because his birthday was Christmas Eve so the entire day and day after were filled with presents. "Babe, what's this for?"

"Just a little something I thought you'd like, as a reward for yesterday," Harry explained.

"Haz we've been together for five years, you don't have to get me 'thanks for the sex' gifts," Louis teased.

"Fine, I'll take it back," Harry replied, grabbing it from his hands. 

"I'm just kidding, gimme that!" Louis exclaimed, taking it back. "Jeez," he huffed teasingly then reached into the bag and pulled out a box of tea. It took him a second to realize what kind it was: he'd had this amazing tea in Jakarta and wouldn't stop raving about it but he couldn't find it anywhere. Until one day him and Harry ducked into this Asian grocery store in east London and they found some but he ran out long ago and couldn't be arsed to trek back over there to get more. So how and where did Harry get this? "Haz, where? What? Did you go to that store?" Louis asked incredulously. Yes it was only tea but the fact that Harry remembered how much Louis liked it and went out of his way to get it for him meant the world to Louis.

"NI and I were in the neighborhood and I made him stop," Harry explained. "Well, we had to go five tube stops out of our way and I owe him a round of pints the next time we go out, but it's fine because I know how much you like it."

Louis launched himself into Harry's arms, covering him with kisses. "You're so sweet, I love you, thank you," he said, pushing him back on the bed. And if the snuggle session ended with Harry's cock down Louis' throat and his balls knocking his chin, then all the better...

****************

A few weeks later, Harry's "present" finally arrived so Louis wrapped it up and put it on their bed for Harry to find when he arrived home.  Louis had to special order the thong and it cost £50 but he would've paid ten times that to see Harry wear it.  When Harry got home a little while later, he kissed Louis quickly on the cheek then lumbered into the bedroom. "Oooh!" Louis heard him say from where he was sat on the couch and he smiled; once he opened it, he said "Oh my!" then Louis heard him scrambling around the bedroom. But he didn't come out wearing them. Uh, okay...

Harry emerged a few minutes later clad only in his stupid yoga shorts and wrapped his arms around Louis from behind the couch. "Thank you for my surprise, darling. I'll wear them next time we go out, yeah?" Harry whispered in his ear, kissing on his neck.

"Yeah," Louis replied. "Glad you liked them," kissing him back.  He was slightly disappointed because he'd wanted Harry to put them on immediately and let Louis admire him and hopefully have it lead to more sex.  Louis had topped the last few weeks because his arse was only just now recovering from their marathon sex session, but Harry didn't mind.  Louis wanted to fuck Harry one last time wearing the thong before he let him top again. But it could wait, he guessed, slightly disappointed...

Harry scuttled off to do his stupid yoga as Louis settled into the couch in hopes of taking a nap.  He was very close to drifting off to sleep about forty-five minutes later when he heard Harry yell: "LOU-EH!"  Louis ignored him, hoping he would just go away but not two minutes later he bellowed again: "LOU-EH!!!!!!!"

 _FINE._ "Oi! Oi!" Louis yelled back, using their standard "call and response" method. As he stood up off the couch, he grumbled "Harry I swear to god this better be important. If you are calling me in here to kill a spider or something I promise you I will have your balls in a sling..."

At that point he turned the corner to find Harry bent over in some weird yoga pose, arse in the air, pink thong with "DADDY" in sparkly gold letters displayed across his lower back.  Louis felt his mouth go dry...

"Love, my water bottle rolled over there. Could you get it for me?" Harry asked sweetly. "Uh, sure," Louis mumbled and when he found the water bottle, a packet of lube sat beside it. Hmmm, how convenient and resourceful....

Louis picked up both and made his way back to Harry, pouring a small amount of water down Harry's back as he bent down behind him and nipped at his bum cheek. "Jesus, Haz, you little tease," Louis groaned and Harry laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?" Harry asked seductively.

"M gonna fuck you," Louis replied, squeezing lube onto his fingers and roughly pressing them into Harry's hole.  Louis felt crazed with desire, like he couldn't wait to get inside Harry and fuck him while he wore the thong; but he had to be patient and open him up so he quickly fingered him and stroked himself at the same time. Harry kept wiggling his bum and pressing back into Louis' fingers which didn't make the situation any easier; after a few minutes, Louis literally couldn't stand it another second & he had to be inside Harry.

"Kay babe, ready?" Louis asked, slicking himself up and moving the thong out of his way. "Mmmm" Harry replied and Louis pushed himself inside Harry as he braced himself on the floor and spread his legs wider. "FUCK," Louis yelped as he prepared to fuck the shit out of his fiance....

As he pumped into Harry all he could focus on was the gold "DADDY" displayed across his back like a bloody tramp stamp; when Louis closed his eyes it was all he could see behind his eyelids like a glowing neon sign. "DADDY DADDY DADDY"

_JESUS_

Louis could see Harry palming himself through the panties and fuck if it wasn't hot as hell. "Gonna make a mess in my new panties," Harry said at one point and

_JESUS_

"Fucking hell, Harry, I want you to come in them, please," Louis replied, quickly reaching his orgasm.  As he thrusted into Harry harder and quicker a few more times, he busted his load with a shout; and he felt Harry come soon after a few more strokes of his cock. "GODDDDD, fffuckkk, you feel so good," Louis exclaimed with a groan, riding his orgasm out, filling Harry up with come.  When he pulled out, he put the thong back in his arse then pulled Harry down to the floor for a cuddle. "You naughty little minx," Louis whispered, kissing his neck. "Mmm, thought you'd like that," Harry replied, still in his downward dog pose, now with his face above Louis'. He brushed his lips across Louis' then licked down his neck as Louis breathed out an "ooooh."

Louis was splayed out like a starfish on the plush carpet, winded by the vigorous sex session, trying to catch his breath when he saw Harry take off his thong-so now he was naked-and get on his knees above Louis. "What do you think, princess?" Harry asked softly.

"'bout what?" Louis replied.

"Me fucking you. 'S been a couple of weeks but you've taken my cock so well in other ways that I think it's time and now you need a good fucking," Harry said plainly.

Louis swallowed hard because he'd had Harry's cock in his mouth or hand every night for the past two weeks but he really needed his cock in his arse. Like now. "I've had your taste on my tongue all week," Louis replied then said hurriedly, "Yes, daddy, please, oh god, yes want it so badly," cock twitching at the thought.

Harry kissed his cheek. "Mmm, I know you want it, princess, but daddy said you needed it, yeah?"

"Yes, yes, need it, need your cock inside me daddy, please, please, please," Louis stuttered out.

"That's a good boy, begging for daddy's cock," Harry replied, nipping at Louis' neck. "Here, suck the come out of my panties while I get you ready," he stated, draping the thong over Louis' mouth.  As Harry fumbled around for lube, Louis made an absolute scene of himself, sucking and licking his and Harry's come off the thong. When Harry returned, he kissed Louis fiercely, tongues and come intermingling with their collective spit. As he pressed a lubed-up finger into Louis' hole, they both groaned. "Does your hole feel better, princess?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded quickly. "Yes, much better. Missed your cock, daddy," he breathed out as Harry pushed two fingers into him and started spreading him open. It still stung a little bit but he was willing to work through the slight discomfort if it led to a solid fucking.  Because Harry is a menace, he started rubbing Louis' taint with his thumb, pressing on Louis from inside and out. "Ooohhh goddddd," he groaned; when Harry added a third finger and started licking the tip of Louis' cock, he couldn't take much more.

"Daddy," Louis wiggled under him. "Fuck, gonna, come, fuck."

"If you come you get my cock, princess," Harry explained, gazing at Louis through his long eyelashes and chocolate curls displayed haphazardly around his forehead. So now Louis threw his head back and as Harry pushed on his prostate with his three fingers, thumbed his taint AND licked his cock, Louis came everywhere. With a loud shout....Harry helped him ride out his orgasm then quickly took his fingers out, slicked himself up and pushed part of the way inside Louis within seconds of him finishing coming.

"Oh fuck, Harry," Louis gasped as he felt the familiar stretch of Harry's gigantic cock inside him. As he pushed further into him, Louis grabbed his knees and pulled them to his chest so it didn't take long for Harry to bottom out, balls knocking against Louis' ass.  When he did, he buried his head in Louis' shoulder and muttered "fuck you feel so good. I missed your ass, princess."  Louis cheekily nipped at his ear and whispered "then show me, _daddy_..."

Louis got more than he bargained for as Harry started fucking into him quickly and roughly, throwing Louis' knees over his shoulders as he sat up to pound into him. Then he leaned over Louis' chest, taking his legs with him so now Louis was literally bent in two with Harry's cock buried deep in his ass. This angle allowed Harry to brush past his prostate repeatedly and jesus.....

Harry kissed him as Louis gasped out a groan; "not gonna be able to make this a sex marathon this time," Harry explained. "Been too long, you feel too good, baby." Louis nodded, thankful for small favors....Harry kept pounding into him and Louis was pretty sure he was getting rug burn on his back, but couldn't be arsed to care. Though he did care about his hard cock leaking come again....

"Daddy," Louis breathed out, motioning to his cock.  Harry leaned into kiss him quickly. "Touch yourself for daddy," he demanded and Louis was happy to oblige. The sex sounds filling the room were absolutely obscene, skin-on-skin, balls-to-arse, hand-to-cock, sweat-slicked body-to-sweat-slicked body. It was straight out of a porno, Louis thought...

"You gonna come, baby?" Harry asked, increasing the speed of his hips. Louis nodded and came with a groan because fffuuucckkk.....

"That's it, darling, so so good, fucking hell your ass feels so amazing," Harry muttered, then with one last thrust, he pressed and held himself to Louis' ass as he filled him up with hot, warm, come. "Ohhhh, babyyyyyyy" Harry groaned as Louis forgot his words temporarily. Harry pulled out slowly then tucked himself into Louis' side, picking up the panties that lay beside him. "Need to wash these so I can wear them to our next show," Harry said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.  Louis rolled into him and groaned because Harry Styles was now officially going to be the death of him...

The day of the next On The Road Again tour show arrived a week later and as Louis lazed in bed trying to sleep off his hangover, Harry sauntered out of the shower, already loose from his early-morning yoga.  He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Louis. "Get up sleepy head, we have to leave here in half an hour," Harry said, shaking Louis' shoulder.  Louis popped open one eye to see the clock and it read 11 a.m. "The fuck, Harry? We don't have to be at the venue til one p.m." he reminded him.

Harry sighed. "Lou I told you I have to be there by noon to talk about 'the thing'."

"What 'thing'?" Louis mumbled into the pillow.

Harry sighed louder now. "You know! 'The THING!'"

No, Louis did not know 'THE THING' but he couldn't be arsed to care right now and he groaned his discontent. "Come on, I've made your favorite brekkie," Harry said sweetly.

"Eggs, bacon and Coco Pops?" Louis asked as brightly as he could. Fucking Payno and his fucking Jagermeister shots were coming back to haunt him in the light of day.  Harry chuckled. "Of course, darling, now, oop you go," he said, tugging on Louis' arm and literally dragging him out of bed.  It was only then that Louis noticed the pink "DADDY" thong peeking out from under Harry's jeans. Louis stopped walking suddenly and said "Babe?" nodding to Harry's bum.

"Oh, yeah. You like them?" Harry asked, wiggling his bum for effect.  Louis rubbed his hands over his face and nodded because he knew he couldn't do anything about this situation until after the concert. "Remember: no sex before a show," he reminded him and Louis quickly did the math on how long he'd have to wait to get his mouth on Harry and muttered "fuck...."

"Don't blame me. Talk to Payno and Ni. 'S their rule," Harry said with a flounce of his hand.  

Louis willed himself to focus on what he _could_ do in the next thirty minutes: breakfast. "Right...uh, eggs?" he said, shuffling behind Harry to the kitchen.

After a greasy breakfast and a long, hot shower, Louis felt marginally better so he dressed quickly and tried not to look at the pink fabric taunting him on Harry's waist.  "Gotta pick up Ni, too," Harry reminded him and damn....Louis had planned on blowing Harry in the car-those losers didn't say anything about "no blow jobs" before a show-but Neil being there mucked up his plan. Though it wouldn't be the first time Ni'd accidentally witnessed their sexy times...

Turns out "the THING" was nothing more than Harry discussing his wardrobe for the upcoming awards shows, so Louis wasn't surprised he'd forgotten about it.  By the time of their pre-show meeting, Louis was completely annoyed and totally turned on. Harry'd been walking around backstage doing the "bend and snap" like he was in bloody "Legally Fucking Blonde", prancing about, showing off his thong, shoving it into his face and Louis, well, he'd had about enough.  When they returned to their dressing room, Louis locked the door behind him and pushed Harry into the bathroom with him mumbling "what the hell, Lou?"

"You think you can just walk around here like you own the fucking place, teasing me with that sexy ass of yours?" Louis asked roughly, biting into the back of Harry's neck as he pressed him against the vanity. He stuck his hand down Harry's pants and tugged on the thong, just to make his point, then he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and unbuttoned his jeans and brushed over his cock.

"Lou," Harry gasped out, cock growing hard at Louis' touch.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you fucking tease," Louis whispered into his ear, tugging his jeans down over his hips and pushing his semi-hard cock into the crack of Harry's arse. Louis didn't give a flying fuck right now about the "no sex before a show rule" because he had every intention of fucking the shit out of his fiance before this concert started. He bent Harry over at the waist so now he was resting on his elbows then pulled his jeans off, taking his boots with him. "Spread 'em," Louis demanded, spanking Harry lightly on the arse cheek. "Lou, no, we don't have time, no," Harry said quickly but was silenced by Louis pushing three fingers in his mouth. "Get 'em wet," Louis said as Harry slicked up his fingers. Their lack of lube hadn't stopped sexy times from happening before and now was no different.  Louis kicked off his pants and boxers so now he was stood naked behind Harry, already lazily stroking his own cock.

"Oh gaw, Lu," Harry said, fingers still in his mouth.  Louis quickly pushed his spit-slicked fingers into Harry's hole, one at a time until he was grunting and his legs were spread more than shoulder width apart. "Fuck, Lou," he gasped as Louis bit his shoulder quickly and reached around to grab his hard cock. Louis' hands were now either in or on Harry and he was already sweating.

"You wear these DADDY panties and expect me to wait to fuck you? I don't think so," Louis explained as Harry yelped and came in his hand.  When he did, Louis used his come to slick himself up and roughly pushed himself inside Harry, giving him little time to recover from his orgasm. "Jesus, Lou, oh my god," Harry gasped, resting his head in his hands as Louis pounded into him with increasing intensity and force, muttering "fucking cock tease, fucking hell, gets me so hard, fuck."

Louis felt like a man possessed, with one goal in mind: fucking his fiance's brains out. He pressed his chest to Harry's back and whispered "you're gonna come again," while reaching around to stroke him again. "No, Lou, can't, fuck," Harry groaned but Louis forgot to listen as he thumbed over his still-wet tip while he sucked a hickey into his upper-arm. Pretty soon, Harry was reduced to a whimpering, sweating, flushed mess as he quickly approached another orgasm. Louis was relentless, pounding into him, nailing his prostate and wreaking havoc on his arse, much to both of their pleasure.

Harry bit his lip quickly then groaned "Louisssssss," as he came again. "That's it, fuck," Louis said, feeling Harry tighten up around his cock and being unable to hold back his release as he spilled his warm come into Harry. They both panted loudly and as Louis pulled out, he picked up the "DADDY" thong and put it on; he flipped Harry around and kissed his pink bitten lips, stunned look on his face. He then helped Harry put Louis' boxers on, redress quickly, Harry still wordless, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, sweaty curls stuck to his forehead, looking quite similar to their post-Dallas 2012 fuck-a-thon...As Louis bent over to tie his shoe, he made sure Harry saw a hint of the pink "DADDY" thong above his jeans. When he stood up, he pulled at Harry's bottom lip with his teeth and asked "who's YOUR daddy now?!" Harry looked at him wide-eyed and groaned loudly as Louis led him out to the hallway.

They ran into Niall, rushing by with his guitar; he stopped when he saw them and said wide-eyed "you'z two fucked, didn't ye?!" Louis smirked as Harry leaned against the wall, still semi-stunned, and shook his head. Niall narrowed his eyes, suspicious of both of them and muttered "you wankers broke the rules," as he ran off to the stage.  Louis tugged Harry's hand towards the same direction and after they did their pre-show cheer with Ni and Li, Harry finally spoke. "Lou.....why?!" he asked, still breathless.

Louis smirked. "Daddy thinks he can tease Princess, but Princess takes care of business," he said softly, pulling Harry onto the stage and looking forward to watching him perform an entire concert in a semi-fucked out state.....

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on tumblr [x](https://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
